


You Like Kissing Girls?

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, fem!slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ian there's lipstick on the back of your neck!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like Kissing Girls?

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping their names the same cause yolo. Title from the song "She Keeps Me Warm" by Mary Lambert. They're about 15/16 and haven't ever been together before. (I always feel weird writing from Ian's POV so forgive me if it's awkward)

Mickey is staring. Again. 

Ian knows this because she can _feel _Mickey's gaze on her from across the lunch room.__

__Ian sighs and starts packing her backpack, trying to ignore the heat from Mickey's stare. It's hard though, because Ian wants to stare back. She'd spend every second of her day staring at Mickey if she could._ _

__Ian has had a crush on Mickey for almost two years now. Ever since meeting her for the first time when she went over to her friend, Mandy's, house. Mickey has messy black hair that Ian just wants to tangle her fingers in, short yet shapely legs that look amazing in shorts, and red lips that just look way too kissable. But she's straight._ _

__Ian knows that Mickey is straight based on all the guys she's been with and how weird she's been acting ever since Ian came out to her and Mandy. Well, she only came out to Mandy, but Mickey had been in the other room and had heard everything, and was now uncomfortable with Ian, made obvious by they way she _wouldn't stop staring! _____

____Ian flicks her eyes towards Mickey, who doesn't even have the decency to pretend she isn't staring, before saying a quick "gotta go" to Mandy and heading out of the lunch room._ _ _ _

____Ian is washing her hands as the bathroom door slams open. "Gallagher," Mickey greets, starling Ian into looking up. Mickey holds Ian's gaze and she deliberately locks the bathroom door._ _ _ _

____"Hey Mickey," Ian replies steadily, wiping her hands on her pants instead of attempting to dry them using the hand dryer. She turns back to the mirror as Mickey sidles up behind her, hands settling on Ian's hips. Her eyes move up, meeting Mickey's in the mirror, who smirks in response._ _ _ _

____"You've been staring at me," Mickey mumbles, leaning closer, practically pressed against Ian's back._ _ _ _

____"You're one to talk," Ian chokes out, trying to ignore the heat pressed between them, and the way Mickey's breath tickles the back of her neck._ _ _ _

____"I've been curious," Mickey starts, "ever since you told me you like kissing girls..." she lets her lips hover above Ian's shoulder, still smirking at her in the mirror._ _ _ _

____Ian shudders as she feels Mickey's lips practically touching her bare shoulder, she'd have to thank Mandy later for lending her a tank top. "Technically, I only told Mandy."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah but you wanted me to hear." Mickey claims, pressing her lips where shoulder meets neck, causing Ian to gasp. And it's true, Ian _had _wanted Mickey to hear, wanted to see how she'd react. "And I'm curious," she continues, sweeping Ian's hair away from the back of her neck to press a kiss there "what it's like to kiss a girl." she finishes, using the hands on Ian's hips to spin her around and press her back against the sink.___ _ _ _

______"Oh" Ian supplies smartly, immediately blushing at how childish that must have sounded. Instead of dwelling on it though, she pushes herself flush against Mickey, one hand on her waist, and letting the other move up to tangle in that beautiful black hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mickey hesitates then, obviously caught off guard at Ian's willingness. It's Ian's turn to smirk as she takes control, using the hand tangled in Mickey's hair to bring her closer, until their lips meet._ _ _ _ _ _

______Just as the kiss is starting to get heated the bell rings, making Ian pull away with a groan. "I don't suppose you'd be up to ditching?" Mickey asks with a raised eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ian bites her lip and sheepishly shakes her head, coach would have her ass if she missed anymore classes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well," Mickey sighs heavily "This has been a very... eyeopening experience" she informs Ian with a smirk, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Ian's collarbone before spinning around to unlock the door and leave._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ian sighs contentedly as she turns back to the mirror, noting the red lipstick stains on her neck and collarbone. She quickly, and sadly, scrubs them off before hurrying to class, sliding into her seat in front of Mandy, just as the bell rings._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where have you been?" Mandy hisses as the teacher starts taking roll, causing Ian to turn around and face Mandy "You practically missed the entire lunch!" Ian shrugs happily, turning back around to face the front._ _ _ _ _ _

______A gasp from behind her has her turning around again to face a, very red, Mandy._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ian there's lipstick on the back of your neck!"_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
